The invention relates to a plate-shaped concrete block for covering roads, paths and squares.
Concrete blocks or paving slabs, as an earth covering for roads, paths and squares, are superior in a number of respects to black top pavings and other associated coverings. However, the generation of noise in rolling traffic (by vehicles) is seen as a disadvantage.